The Resistance
by inmyheaddx3
Summary: Ashleigh Rows is a beautiful blonde girl that works at a Smoothie King. She has to work to be able to afford groceries for her home. One day, Justin Bieber decides to stop at the Smoothie King and he can't take his eyes off of her. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**The Resistance - Chapter 1.**

* * *

_**Justin's POV**_

_Ahh, feels good to be off this plane, back in the US. The trip was actually fun, but still bummed about those girls stealing my hat in New Zealand. I should have apologized for saying 'bitch' when the girls stole it. I love my fans, and I would never call them bitches. They're the ones who got me where I am right now. Oh well, I shouldn't even be worrying about it anymore. I mean, I got the hat back._

Justin proceeded to walking down the stairs of the plane.

"I'm finally back, woo. Feels good here." Justin shouted as soon as he got off of the plane.

Justin ran to the black SUV, you know, the one the bodyguards drive.

_When I get to the hotel, imma just take a nap, or we can stop at McDonald's or something before we go to the hotel. That sounds like a plan._

"I wanna stop at Smoothie King before we go to the hotel, to get refreshed." Justin said as soon as he finished thinking about it.

"Okay, Smoothie King it is." Kenny replied.

**_A few minutes later, they arrived at Smoothie King._**

Justin walked in with Dan, Kenny, and Pattie.

They sat down in a table booth.

"Okay you guys, what you want..?" Pattie asked.

They all gave her their orders, and Pattie went over to the counter.

Dan, Kenny, and Justin all started talking about smoothies, for some reason..

Then, a girl came out of the back room, where the supplies are all stored.

Justin looked at her..

_Wow, she's beautiful._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Resistance - Chapter 2.**

**

* * *

**

_Ashleigh's POV:_

Ugh, I'm tired. Worse day ever. Well, since my aunt's the manager here, I actually get to text during work, but I can't talk on the phone. My mom is a administrative assistant, she still hasn't explained to me what it is. If you look at her, and if she tells you what she's employed in, it'll really sound like she makes a lot of money. My dad abandoned us when I was just four years old. He just got up and decided to leave. & I know I'm not gonna take my chances and try to look for him. Now I'm 15 years old, long time huh? I looked down, then I looked up..

Oh. My. God. Is that...Justin Bieber? What's he doing here? Hardly any celebrities stop here. Okay, Ashleigh. Calm down. It's not really a big deal. You work at a Smoothie King in _New York, _which is considered as a popular city. Yea, but like I said. Hardly any celebrities stop here. He's...cute. I only have his album My World 2.0. It's an amazing album. But, I don't really obsess over him like some girls usually do.

His mother, Pattie, started walking towards the counter. His mom is pretty. Gotta give her props for having such a beautiful son. She arrived at the counter.

Act like your normal. Don't grab the woman and hug her.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked.

"Hello. Um...I would like 2 strawberries, and 1 almond mocha." She said.

"Okay, comin' right up." I replied.

"I need 1 almond, and 2 strawberries!" I shouted towards the back room.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." I replied.

Aw, his mom is sweet. Well, I can tell she's sweet. Her voice makes her sound like it. I put my elbow on the counter and my hand under my chin. I hope this doesn't make me look lazy. I snickered a little. Justin turned to look my way. I looked out of the window. So that way he wouldn't really notice me staring at him. I saw him move a little, making it look like he was about to get up.

He was getting up, and walking towards me. I licked my lips.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello.." I was kind of nervous..I started shaking.

"I noticed you over there staring at me. Your cute." He described.

"Thanks. I guess you're cute too? All of the girls go crazy over you."

He laughed a little. "Yea. Everyone's addicted to the Biebs."

He's funny too! Whatta cutie. I smiled at him, then I laughed.

"So um... why are you working here? You're too pretty to work at a fast food restaurant." He revealed.

"Aww, that's really sweet. Thank you. I don't really get it a lot. Well, I work here so I can afford things like groceries for my home. It's not like we're poor or anything, it's just hard for us." I said.

"Oh, you seriously don't deserve to be working here." He said. "So um, do you wanna come sit down over at a table or something? I'd really like to learn more about you."

I looked at him for about 3 seconds. Wow, he's perfect.

"I really wish I could, but I have to work. I get off in about..." I turned to look at the clock. "30 minutes, and I don't think you'll be here that long." I added.

"Nah, I can wait that long. I just got back from my world trip. It's amazing to explore new places." He told me.

"I've never even been out of the country to be honest. I wish I could go to Australia, or Spain, or Paris. That'd be really cool." I doubt that'll ever happen.

"Maybe one day it'll happen soon." He winked.

"Um, I think you better go sit down." I warned him.

"Why?"

"There's about a gajillion girls outside, about to pour in here. They'd probably kill me if they saw you talking to another girl." I said.

"Oh yeah, right. I better go sit down." He smiled.

I giggled a little, he kind of tripped over one of the chairs as he walked back.

I decided to text my best friend, Megan.

_hey megan._

About 15 seconds later I recieved a text, she texts fast.

_hey ashleigh. still at work huh?_

I texted her back.

_Yea. n your never gonna believe this. guess who decided to stop here?_

_um..idk.._

_the guy your obsessed with. u know. _

_?_

_justin bieber. you may not believe it tho._

_omg really? your kidding. i kno u r._

_no im not. do i ever kid around with u? u know how i am._

_i dont believ u._

_listen, i work at a smoothie king in new york. this is new york, everyone comes to ny._

_i understand tht part. but eitherr way i wouldnt be able to come down der, i have to finish this science report_

_i thought wasnt taking in anymore late work?_

_well she said since i was almost done with my final, that i could turn it in early tommorow mornin_

_lucky lol_

_yup. _

_thts actually a smart idea, stay at home. theyre lots of girls here trying to get his attention lol okay well il txt ya later_

_okay bye_

_byee._

Justin..he started to walk over here again. Wtf? This is dangerous.


End file.
